The invention relates to a wheel chock, used for example in helping to hold an automobile in position in a railroad car during transportation of the automobile by train (in transit). The invention also relates to a wall mount for a wheel chock, and to a system that includes both the wall mount and the wheel chock.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,213 and 5,302,063 disclose a wheel chock system for such an application. The system resists fore-and-aft vehicle movement with angled ramps, and also resists lateral vehicle movement, but does not prevent upward movement of the vehicle. Thus, when a significant fore-and-aft impact force is applied, for example when two railroad cars are being coupled, the automobiles can ride up over the ramps, causing damage. The disclosure of these two patents is incorporated by reference.